


Blue

by icspie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I have no idea, M/M, Romance, and boom cheesiness, but lemme tell you, johnny is kinda shit and, roller-skating, they go roller-skating, why is tagging for this group such a nightmare?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icspie/pseuds/icspie
Summary: Youngho keeps on living in the past; the things he does, the habits he has, the person he sees – they all belong to the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Elo's 'Rose' and actually his whole album.
> 
> Actually i don't know where this came from, it wasn't supposed to be like this, but here we go!

Youngho keeps on living in the past; the things he does, the habits he has, the person he sees – they all belong to the past.

That's why he's so absent-minded every time, for instance. It's always his boyfriend asking him why is he zoning out so much, what is he thinking about or if he's paying attention. But, it's always the same reply from Youngho, 'I'm fine, hyung, I'm sorry for being like this. I will stop.' He doesn't stop.  
And Taeil grows more and more worried for that as he knows there's something buried deep inside Youngho's mind, something he's too afraid to voice out, something he never opens up about.

Taeil assumed it's something about his past, maybe someone who hurt him, maybe something he is afraid of. A traumatic experience? Well, Taeil doesn't really dare to think that far. Even so, Youngho is too much sometimes and their fights are becoming more of a habit because frankly, Taeil is tired of this, confused, and only wished Jaehyun would tell him what this is all about. He could help, he loves to think that he may be able to make a change for the better. If only Youngho won't be like that.

 

Here they are, it's a late night in which Taeil stays curled up on the couch, with a book on his lap and a pair of reading glasses on his nose, however, he doesn't concentrate on the written pages – he can't. Since Youngho is only sipping slowly from a hot chocolate mug, staring at a fixed point on the ceiling and thinking too much once again, Taeil can't concentrate on reading anymore because Jaehyun invaded his thoughts. He knows they will fight if he says something though, but how can he not? It's his boyfriend whom he loves so much, yet whom he knows almost nothing about. Something has to change – no, a lot has to change, he thinks, and he can start with a little change right now.

Instead of commenting about that tall man not paying attention for the thousand time today, he lets his book aside and takes off his glasses only to sit next to Youngho, to place his hot chocolate on the floor, next to them, and to plaster a soft kiss on his cheek. He's looking at his boyfriend now, it's good that Youngho looks back at him with beautiful sparkling hazel eyes. A few seconds pass until Taeil receives a sweet kiss back, this time on his pinkish lips. Their noses brush, Youngho smiles that dimpled smile of his and the last thing Taeil knows is his fingertips caressing brown soft bangs.

'Tomorrow let's go roller-skating, hyung. There's this new place, you will love it, I promise.' Youngho mumbles that night in a calming tone, between exchanging sweet kisses, right before they go to sleep. The next day, Taeil finds Youngho picking him up from the coffeeshop he's working at; they go roller-skating.

 

Youngho is happy, Taeil is holding onto him very thight. It's cute, he thinks, it's fucking adorable how his boyfriend has always been afraid of motorcycles. Funny how Johnny himself owns one and uses it quite a lot, but it's an opportunity to tease his boyfriend and call him an adorable little kitty as Taeil's always been freaked out when it came to being on such a mean of transport.  
Once again, Johnny is pretty happy right now, he tries to keep his mind from drifting away into that place, the one which contains his past. He has a deja-vu feeling again as they enter the game bar – or whatever that was, it had a roller-skating rink too, one that Youngho enjoyed very much.  
An arcade-looking place, but the video games and every other game machine didn't exist; they were replaced by bowling, billiards, a target game and others, rather twentieth-century-ish. It had the aspect of a new and modern place though, ant that was why Johnny loved it. Practically they were bringing back old-school games, fucking innovative smartasses, Youngho often thought.

He walks along Taeil to that mini-bar-looking part, getting the deja-vu feeling again. Was it the pink and black painted walls? Could it be the guy standing at the mini-bar? He was tall, blonde, he had a big pair of golden-framed shiny glasses, but Johnny's eyes concentrated on his lips – big and fleshy, but somehow soft-looking. Yes, he knew the guy, he have seen him before.  
It was that time, about a couple of months ago when he came here with someone else. The person who was also in his mind, that tall and blonde male with big eyes and a beautiful smile.

'Johnny?' Taeil asked in a worried tone, right-timing it before Youngho's mind would go into that place where he kept his memories about the blonde with a nice smile.

'Yes. Yes! Sorry!' Johnny tried, laughing it off, then turning to the man in glasses and asking for two pairs of roller-skates.

His and Taeil's feet sizes were very different, about 3 measures was between the two, and it felt a bit alien for Youngho, who was used with big shoes and roller-skates, to hold now a smaller pair too. All this because that blonde – the blonde again, bloody hell – had big feet, just like Johnny.  
And Johnny was now unlucky enough to get a pair of yellow roller-skates, a pair he knew oh so well. Or maybe he was too paranoid right now, he just had to snap out of it: those couldn't be the banana-yellow roller-blades that blonde had worn when Johnny was here with him a couple of months ago, right?  
They were actually, because soon Youngho noticed the red string hanging from them. 'You look like a banana, Johnny!' sentence ringed into his head then, and that voice which he heard clearly was Hansol's, the blonde's deep voice which was mocking him. Heck, he got the roller-blades of hell and of hellish memories, Johnny was sure that guy in glasses did this on purpose to him – of course, he was here when Johnny came with Hansol, too. Now he should have noticed Youngho coming with someone else and thought about making it more difficult for him.

Good, the date was doomed because Taeil was probably going to lose it again when Youngho will have his head in the clouds, thinking about Hansol. The American cursed in his head before shoving his feet in the big banana-looking roller-skates which he tied tightly afterwards. Taeil sighted because he realized his boyfriend was now mad for no reason, he crossed his arms as he tried not to get mad as well.

'Should we leave?' Taeil asked softly, earning a surprised look from his boyfriend.

'I was debating on whether you need help or not, silly!' Johnny lied, but somehow managed to make it a sweet lie as his partner looked pretty puzzled about how should he put on those things. 'Let me help you, okay?' Youngho smiled, only making his cute boyfriend smile too when he got down on his knees, in front of Taeil, fixing the roller-skates on his feet.  
Suddenly, Johnny started thinking of something else, something that wasn't Hansol, for the first time in the last month. It was about blue this time, a simple colour, Johnny's favorite colour.  
Taeil's roller-skates were sky blue, a thing which let Youngho thinking 'so not all the pairs have ridiculous colors'. Not only Taeil's roller-skates were blue though, also his hair, and Johnny was very lucky to catch a great sight when he lifted his head: Taeil was looking at him from up, something very rare between them as Youngho was much more taller than Taeil, and it only left Johnny staring with a slight smile. Taeil was beautiful, his blueish bangs along with his cat-looking eyes were probably Johnny's favorite features, this after pinkish soft lips, of course.  
Right now he realized that he fallen in love with Taeil, but had ignored the fact for so long because in his mind the name 'Hansol' was written all over. He had been so stupid, hurt Taeil's feelings endless times during their arguments and fights, only for something which was now gone – for someone who was now gone.

And this small man with beautiful blue hair was here instead, trying to replace what Johnny was missing, being patient with him. Maybe it was time for Youngho to change something too, to get over the past and be aware of the present if he didn't want to lose what he had right now as well. 

Johnny never said cheesy things or didn't show too much affection, he explained once to Taeil that this kind of stuff wasn't like him or that he does it rarely, only when he feels like. Taeil was enough of a sweetheart to understand that back then, never pushed his boyfriend into anything very intimate and never got mad when Johnny didn't give him the lovey-dovey replies he might expected. 

'Hey, Taeil.' Johnny started, a bit hesitant, but earning his boyfriend's attention.

'Look, I can see you're not that comfortable, we can just leave, you know? I don't mind.' were Taeil's words. But Johnny shook his head, he didn't want that.

'It's not that! I was thinking about something, you will probably say I'm crazy, but...' Youngho stopped on purpose, just like he was asking for permission to continue.

'But? Come on, it's okay, say it.' Taeil encouraged him.

Johnny sighted because this was hard for him. Opening up had been always been a matter for him, no wonder he would rather keep it inside of himself or fake something instead of just blurting out what was in his mind.  
He shook his head, this was indeed too fucking crazy and he couldn't, so he got up to sit on the bench, next to his blue-haired boyfriend. 

'Let's circle the rink together a few times first.' Youngho finally mumbled, his hand reaching for Taeil's to hold it. Taeil was a bit disappointed indeed, however, they were here for roller-skating, not for the American opening up, so the blue-haired nodded his head slightly before he asked Johnny to help him get on his two feet.

Taeil sucked at roller-skating, it was just like he had two left legs which wouldn't cooperate with the whole act of standing, even more, rolling around on those things with wheelies. Johnny was there to hold him though, sure, his tall and more experimented boyfriend laughed at him every time he would fall on his ass, but he would also pick Taeil up whenever he would need it.  
After a few times of circling the rink while holding Johnny's hand, Taeil thought he caught the idea; he was trying hard to stay on his two limbs that didn't feel too comfortable on wheelies, furthermore, he tried to turn around when he felt confident enough, but it turned out a mess.

'Johnny, look-' Taeil shouted proudly, but two seconds after, his head hit his boyfriend's chin and a pair of arms caught him and tried to keep him into place. 

'What should I look at, huh?' Johnny burst out laughing, too amused by Taeil and his clumsiness.

'Nothing, nevermind, I am still very bad at it.' Taeil admitted in a little sad tone. 'You can let go now though, I can stand by myself. At least that I can do...' he continued, almost pouting.

'But I don't wanna let go.' came Johnny's reply. None of them expected Johnny to be cheesy out of the blue, but here he was, still laughing cheekily, not sure if he was laughing at Taeil's awkwardness or at the fact that he was adorable. 'Hey, Taeil.' he begun once again, ust like before they got on the rink.

'Yeah? Wait, you're not going to push me, right?' Taeil's hands started to cling on Johnny's jacket, too afraid this asshole he was calling his boyfriend will actually push him and he'll fall on his ass.

'Maybe some other time.' Youngho commented intrigued. 'Remember I wanted to ask you something?'

'Yeah, what is it?'

'Uhm, you know I suck at words just like you suck on roller-skates, but...' Johnny wanted to ask for permission again, because truly, this was hard for him.

' 'But' me again, and you'll be the one scattered on the skater-rolling rink!' the blue-haired wasn't serious about it, however, he needed Johnny to speak his mind already.

'I've been a shit boyfriend in the last time and I want to apologize for that first. It's just that... uhm, last month, when we moved together, I came across something. It doesn't really have a big value, but it managed to twist my mind and brain and heart and soul and everything in every way possible.' Silence between of them for a couple of moments. Taeil didn't really know where this was going, Johnny sounded kinda emotional and Taeil grew anxious because his boyfriend might be breaking up with him after a little over a year of dating. He just gulped before lifting his head to look Youngho in the eyes. 'Thank you for... for being wonderful and for having patience with me, for not doubting my feelings or judging me. I-I wanted to ask you what's the chance of saying 'yes' if I ask you right now to marry me.'

Taeil was speechless, not sure if Youngho was serious or just mocking him once again. He looked at his boyfriend with a puzzled expression and a dumb stare, not being able to get a word out of his mouth. No, Youngho was mocking him, for sure, they've been together for only an year or so, of course Johnny would mock the shit out of him. But what was that and why was Youngho reaching into his jacket pocket? The air remain caught in Taeil's throat for long seconds in which the taller took out of his jacket something little and shiny. Taeil felt how Johnny took one of his hands in his, then noticed how his boyfriend's face was getting a reddish color. This wasn't a joke?

'Just say yes...' Johnny mumbled as his free hand held Taeil's right next to the one in which he had a little silver ring. Youngho's fingertips were caressing Taeil's own at this moment, silence was growing between them just as Taeil's own heartbeat was getting faster and faster as the seconds passed. None was saying a thing, Taeil remained silent, and it made Johnny grow so anxious that he started to explain again what was he feeling. 'I love you, I know you doubted that, I also know this is unexpected after such a short period of time,-'

'Yes, Johnny, yes, I will, and yes, I do love you too!' Taeil cut him off, grabbing both of Youngho's hands and guiding them to hug Taeil. He almost threw his own hands over Johnny's neck and hugged him tightly because people were starting to stare and because Taeil felt like his knees and legs were failing him again. It seemed like Johnny understood, he chose a public place – he didn't really choose it though, he himself didn't expect to ask Taeil here, but his heart wanted that, so he did.

Throwing away their roller-skates as soon as they got on a bench and throwing them once again, in that guy in glasses' face, Johnny pulled Taeil out of that place, pushed him against the first wall he came across and leaned on to lock lips with his now fiance. While kissing, Youngho managed to reached for his own cheek where Taeil's hand lied, took it in his and broke the kiss only so he can put that silver ring on a slim finger. It fit perfectly, so perfectly that Youngho felt the need to peck on Taeil's hand too before moving it back on his cheek.

'Thank you so much for being patient with me, Taeil.' he whispered against the soft pinkish lips he loved the most, after kitty-shaped-like eyes and blue bangs brushing his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i'm sorry for this whole poor-written thingy, i kinda gave up towards the end ;; i've written this because JohnIl needs more love, i don't get it why they're such an underrated ship  
> Also this is my first (bad)contribution to this ficdom, be nice on me ;;


End file.
